The First Time
by S.Horne
Summary: Harvey and Mike have a new case which leads to a confession from Mike. Warnings: h/c, lots of fluff, tiniest bit of angst, established relationship


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story**

Donna waltzed into Harvey's office with a huge grin on her face. Harvey looked across with a matching smile from where he'd been having a quiet discussion with Mike by the window, one hand still tightly around his associate's waist.

"Good morning, Donna. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"New case. Louis just dropped it on my desk."

"Thanks, I'll look in a moment" Harvey replied, gesturing for the redhead to put the folder on his desk.

"Actually" Donna began, her smile widening even more, "it holds a special request for our puppy."

Mike's head shot up, his text to Rachel about an after-work drink forgotten with the new opportunity of a solo case. "What?"

Harvey's face held nothing but pride and his hand gripped the younger's waist slightly tighter. "All yours, Mike."

* * *

Mike was sat on the sofa reading the brief whilst Harvey had moved to sit at his desk.

"Right, it's a sexual harassment case from..." Mike trailed off as he continued to read.

Harvey looked up from his own case-file as Mike stopped talking. "From...?"

Mike shook himself at the prompt. "Rylan Jones. I used to work with him, you know, before I got caught up with Trevor again and all this happened." Mike waved his hand around the office as his eyes began to scan the text in front of him again. "He's got a case against his boss – the boss found out he was gay and now won't leave him alone."

Harvey tried to push down the irrational flare of jealousy at hearing about Mike's past with another guy of the same sexual orientation and instead began to ask questions. "So, it's the old 'sleep with me or I'll fire you'?"

"I think so" Mike began slowly "But the boss also, wow immature" the associate muttered.

"Mike" Harvey chastised gently, reminding him to get back on track.

Mike shot his boss a sheepish smile. "His boss spills drinks on him so he will have to take off his shirt."

Harvey chuckled and Mike looked over questioningly. "I know for a fact that you've done that a few times. Last week? Red wine? – Don't tell me that was an accident!"

Mike winked "the floor was slippery!"

Harvey shook his head with a grin. "When did it begin?"

Mike's eyes returned to the file and began to skim the page. "Ry's always been gay, he helped me to sort of, come to terms with myself – you know? But the boss thing started about 6 months ago."

Harvey felt another pang of something ugly stir his stomach but he turned back to his computer. After 10 minutes of silence, he started a conversation. "So..."

Mike hummed absent-mindedly, highlighter in his mouth as his eyes moved across the pages spread out on the glass table in front of him.

"Anything between you two?"

Mike cocked one eyebrow at his lover but offered no answer.

"Just asking, you said he'd helped you 'come to terms with yourself'..."

Mike capped his highlighter and placed it on top of the folders. He stood and walked over to the desk, standing on Harvey's left. His boss had turned his eyes back to his emails and was staring a hole through his computer screen.

"Harv" Mike spoke softly to his lover, knowing him well enough to know that the elder was embarrassed at needing to know about Mike's past. The blonde ran his hand along Harvey's shoulders before resting it on his neck, stroking his thumb along the tanned skin.

"Harvey, look at me."

The older man turned reluctantly, and his eyes searched Mike's face.

"There wasn't anything between Rylan and I." Harvey let out a breath that he didn't know he's been holding. He was quite a jealous person by nature and he didn't know if he'd have been able to handle Mike regularly meeting someone that he had been with. He turned back to his computer as Mike laughed softly. "There wasn't actually anything between me and anyone before you came along."

At that confession Harvey's head shot round to look at his younger lover. As Mike began to blush under his lover's intense gaze, Harvey lifted his hands to hold Mike's waist. "What does that mean?" Harvey had an inkling as to what the younger meant, but his ego needed to hear the words.

"You were my first, Harvey." Mike's voice had dropped to a whisper and his eyes were staring at where his hands were fiddling with a sleeve hem of his shirt.

Harvey's heart was pounding in his chest; he couldn't believe that Mike had trusted him enough to let him be his first time. Just as he opened his mouth to express these feelings, Donna burst through the doors causing Mike to jump backwards breaking away from his lover's hold.

"Jessica wants to see you Harvey and Mike, Louis has some files for you – Harold has them."

"Thanks" mumbled Mike, rushing out of the office without a goodbye to Harvey. After being together for over a year, the firm was used to seeing them as a couple so it was unusual for Mike to leave without pressing a soft kiss to Harvey's temple and arranging to meet for lunch. Harvey watched Mike leave through the glass doors, regretting his silence regarding the shock and Mike's abrupt exit.

* * *

The day quickly turned into one of the busiest the firm had seen for the month. Harvey was holed up in his office for the entire day, his phone ringing constantly. Donna was dealing with one hundred and one jobs so Harvey couldn't even pour his problems onto her. Mike had been running around the firm before locking himself away in the file room. By the time that 7 o'clock rolled around, neither man had seen the other – never mind spoken – and each was worrying about their earlier conversation and its repercussions.

Mike was nearly asleep over a file, having read and re-read the same page far too many times trying to find a loop-hole. His phone buzzed in his pocket suddenly, startling him awake.

_Meet me at New York Hilton Hotel at 9pm – H._

Sighing heavily, Mike sent back an affirmation before packing up his files and heading home to change.

* * *

Two hours later saw Mike pull up outside of the hotel, black suit clinging tightly to his body and a silk bowtie having replaced of his skinny ties that Harvey hated so much. He walked inside and headed over to the restaurant.

"I'm meeting Harvey Specter" He told the waiter, feeling self-conscious under the server's gaze.

"Right this way, Sir". The waiter led Mike to where his partner was already seated. Harvey's eyes roamed Mike's body appreciatively, causing the younger's cheeks to flame.

Harvey asked about Mike's day which led to an awkward, stilted conversation; one which hadn't occurred since the start of their relationship. Mike was unusually quiet, which worried Harvey. The younger was constantly talking, which Harvey took as a challenge – how long would it take him to shut his associate up with strategically placed kisses?

Mike was staring down at his meal, hands knotted together beneath the table and legs shaking.

"Michael" The older said, trying to pull his lover back into conversation.

"I'm sorry" Mike murmured, still focusing his eyes on his plate and not his boss.

"What?" Harvey questioned.

"I said 'I'm sorry'". Mike finally lifted his gaze, his eyes shining with moisture. "I didn't mean to lie to you, if I actually did. I just never really found the right moment to tell you, or correct your assumptions that I hadn't slept with anyone. I wanted to impress you, God … you've been with so _many_ people, and I didn't want you to think I was inexperienced or unworthy and to then just brush over me." Mike's voice began to falter. "I felt so inadequate when put against you and I didn't want more proof of that – it's pretty stupid to be a _virgin_ at my age! I know I couldn't compare to all those women but I wanted to pretend for a minute so you wouldn't discount me immediately; I didn't … I don't know really."

"Mike…" Harvey was interrupted straight away.

"And now you've been ignoring me since you found out."

"No Mike, I haven't" Again he was cut off, this time by a lump in his own throat as he saw his younger lover wiping tears from his cheeks subtly.

"Come on." Harvey stood abruptly, throwing a few bills on the table.

Mike looked up, shock on his face. "What? Where are we going?" Mike couldn't stop the tears collecting in his eyes and bit his lip worriedly. He knew he must look pathetic but he couldn't stop the thoughts of Harvey leaving him from swirling around his head. He didn't register the hand around his wrist pulling him from the restaurant until they were standing in the elevator, ascending to the top floor.

"Harvey, what…"

"Shush, Mike. You'll see in a minute. Here." Harvey handed the associate a tissue which he gratefully took, turning away slightly from his lover, ashamed of what sort of state he must have looked like.

The elevator stopped and the couple got out, Mike trailing behind his boss, uncertain as to what they were doing. Harvey opened the door to reveal a huge suite.

"Harv…" Mike whispered as he took in the sight. His eyes shone with love and more tears sprang to them as he looked at the romantic view. The bed was littered with red rose petals and candles covered nearly every flat surface – the bedside tables, the window sills and even the balcony. Gentle music played quietly and a room service trolley sat adorned with chocolates.

Mike turned to face his lover, childish excitement clear to see. "What's all this?" He asked softly.

"This is your 'first time'" Harvey responded, walking over to join Mike near the French windows, two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"What?" Mike questioned, not understanding.

The older laughed lightly, handing one flute to his lover and stoking his cheek. "I regret that first time."

Mike pulled back from the caress, hurt across his features.

"No" Harvey was quick to reassure the younger – "Not you, _never _you." He lifted his hand to the other's cheek again. "I regret how it happened; your first time was against the corner of a desk – admittedly it was my desk and therefore amazing" – He winked at Mike, causing a watery chuckle before continuing – "but it wasn't slow or romantic. It was quick and quite rough. I should have 'wined and dined' you, showed you what you meant to me."

He pressed a kiss to Mike's lips. "Tonight will be the first time you never got – I will rectify my mistake by worshiping your body the way that I should have done that first night. You will have the first time you deserve – you'll feel like a teenager again."

"Bit weird" Mike interrupted, earning a withering glare from his boss.

Mike laughed and delivered his own kiss to his lover. "You were right before; our first time _was _amazing. It showed me that you wanted me – I don't need roses or wine."

"Excuse me, that is 'Perrier-Jouet Champagne'!" He cut in, causing Mike to giggle. Harvey adored that sound – not that he would ever admit it, the kid had too much control over him as it was.

"Harvey I don't _need_ this! I just need you."

Harvey smiled at the romantic confession. "You deserve this, Mikey." The younger beamed at the nickname and buried his head in his lover's chest, Harvey's arms coming to wrap around his back, holding him tightly. "You don't get nearly enough credit for all of the work you put into _every_ case and nearly all of your work goes un-praised."

Mike pulled back to cock an eyebrow at Harvey.

The older rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know it's me that doesn't praise you enough." His tone was light but soon turned serious. "Don't you dare start thinking that you're not good enough for any of this or that you don't deserve such treatment because you _do_, Mikey. You aren't 'inadequate' or 'unworthy', certainly not when compared to me."

He lifted his lover's chin with a few fingers and stared directly into his eyes. "I don't say this nearly enough, but God help me, you've become the most important person in my life – more important than even me."

Mike crushed his lips against his lover's passionately.

Harvey continued when they broke apart. "You deserve so much more than just this and I intend to prove that to you every day for the rest of our lives."

Mike's face was lit with a huge smile and a few tears were still making their way down his face. "I love you, Harvey Specter, thank you so much."


End file.
